


The thing I'd like to give you

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Peter sees how great Johnny gets along with Franklin and he regrets that he can't give him a child of their own, because any orphans they'll potentially encounter will be taken under the Future Foundation's care, not specifically theirs.





	The thing I'd like to give you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To, co chciałbym ci dać](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747835) by [janekburza (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza). 



> I wrote this short one-shot two years ago but recently I thought "hey I can actually try and translate it into English" so I did! But yeah, I'm not a native English speaker so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you [hoodedmiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds) and [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) for beta reading and fixing some stuff!

The first thing Peter heard when he left the elevator was a child’s high-pitched scream followed by laughter. The squealing made him move forward, but he stepped back after the laughter. He blinked, composed himself, and went to the living room.

He leaned his hip against the wall and watched Johnny and Franklin — both in the same Spider-Man briefs that only varied in size — lying on the couch. Franklin giggled, then laughed, and shouted, trying to drive Johnny away from him, but Johnny still pressed his face to Franklin’s stomach and blew a raspberry on his navel.

“Uncle Johnny!” Franklin called happily as Johnny moved his face up and blew again. Franklin laughed loudly and Johnny caught his nephew and lifted him up above his head. Peter noticed how his arms strained from the effort, and he sighed quietly. “Uncle!” Franklin shouted again, but Johnny held him tight and pretended not to hear.

“He would make a great father,” said Sue, whom Peter couldn’t see. He shuddered slightly, but soon realized that, like him, she was watching the scene unfolding on the couch. Maybe even longer than him since she was invisible.

“He would like to have children,” Peter said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture. As if he hadn’t talked about it with Johnny several times before. Although, they were always interrupted by something and they were never able to reach a consensus. “He has the entire Future Foundation, but…”

“But it’s not the same,” Sue finished. Peter nodded.

Johnny laughed and moaned at the same time, lying down on the floor and pretending that Franklin, who sat on his stomach, defeated him. He threw his forearm over his eyes and sighed theatrically.

“You finished me, kiddo,” he said, and Franklin lied down on his chest, panting heavily. Peter knew from experience that it was really comfortable there. “I’m dying. Tell Spider-Man that I love him.”

Peter wasn’t looking at the place from where Sue’s voice was coming, but he smirked.

“Perhaps we will find an intergalactic orphan that you can adopt,” she pointed out, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Then it will go to the Future Foundation. He wouldn’t want it to seem like he favors one over others. I would like to have... my own.” Peter lowered his head awkwardly when he realized he had said more than he wanted. “We can’t have one.”

“Oh, Peter.” Sue became visible and turned him towards her so that they could face each other. “If you think that Johnny isn’t happy with what you have now, you’re wrong. He doesn’t need a child to be with you. I’m sure he made that decision consciously. I’m sure you did, too. You aren’t the kids who get into the first trouble they stumble upon any longer.”

He smiled at her because she was right. When he started this relationship with Johnny, it was fast and unexpected, but he had been thinking about Johnny for some time. So it was quid pro quo. And the option of having children wasn’t struck out forever, considering this fantastic family.

Sue returned his smile and turned away.

“Come on, Franklin, it’s time for classes, and you’re still not dressed,” she said loudly enough for the two next to the couch to hear her.

When Franklin saw who was standing next to her, he immediately jumped from his uncle — poking him with his elbow in the stomach but Johnny managed to tense his muscles, so he probably didn’t even feel it — and rushed to Peter, who bent down and lifted young Richards up to hug him.

“How are you, my favorite fan?” he asked, while Franklin squeezed his neck tightly.

“I thought I was your favorite fan,” said Johnny, rising from the floor.

Peter put Franklin down and ruffled his hair before Sue took him. He went to Johnny, embracing him loosely around the waist and kissing him briefly in greeting.

“You are my favorite everything,” he finally replied, proudly noticing the smile and the slight blush that appeared on Johnny’s face. He was proud he caused the smile at least, because the blush could have been from the effort of holding Franklin in the air. “I would give you everything if I could,” he added quietly. He had to admit that talking to Sue about the children had upset him somewhat.

Johnny grabbed his wrists and then moved his hands to rest higher on his chest.

“I don’t need everything, Pete,” he announced softly, gently kissing him once more. “I have you.”

Peter closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder, pulling him even closer in the hug.

“I love you, you know?”

He felt more than he heard Johnny’s short snort.

“I know. But I like it when you say it,” Storm replied, stroking his hair. “Let’s go to my room.”

“Yes,” agreed Peter, kissing his neck. “I missed you.”

“Me too, Pete. Come on now.”

Peter followed him, holding his hand. He could not give him a child, but he could give him himself and his love. And apparently that was enough for Johnny to be happy — so he was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Slender but strong Johnny? Yes please. arianagrande_andwhataboutit.gif
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
